


James' Little Sister

by Tom_Lawrence10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Lawrence10/pseuds/Tom_Lawrence10
Summary: James wants Cristiano to meet his little sister, Kira but he still needed to come out as gay to her..





	1. Chapter 1

"James!" My little sister, Kira screams. "Hey Kira!" I run towards my five year old sister, she was coming to stay with me again, she did this quite a few times a year. "Did Madre put you on the plane by yourself?" I pull her into a hug, she nods. "Mummy says it's because I'm a big girl now." She gives me a toothy grin.

"You certainly are a big girl! Come on I want to tell you a little story in the car okay?" I take her suitcase off of her. "Okay!" She says excitedly, I'm finally going to tell her that I am gay and that I'm currently dating my teammate, Cristiano Ronaldo.

I had borrowed a car-seat from Marcelo because I didn't have one and needed it for Kira. I open the boot of my car and put her luggage in it. "Rightie, in you get." I open the car door and help my sister into the car seat and strap her in.

I sit in the driver's seat and start the car. "Kira, I'm about to tell you an important story, please don't hate me for what I'm about to say." I'm really scared about her reaction. "I promise, I could never hate you." she whispers.

"Okay, let's begin the story then." I start to drive. "Have you ever noticed how I've never had a girlfriend?" I ask her, Kira nods. "It's because I don't like kissing girls or anything, I like boys." I say slowly. "You're gay?"She asks me uncertainly. "Yep."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kira smiles. "Yep, he's actually at my house waiting with the rest of the team. You have met him before." I say happily, she took the news well. "Wait, how do you two have sex?" She asks, eyes wide.

"How do you know what sex is?" I ask. "Uncle Ramos told me. That's how Madre and Padre made us, right?" Kira yabbers. "Sergio is dead when we get back." I push on the pedal harder. Fifteen minutes later I pull up in my driveway.

Kira unbuckles her seat belt and opens the car door. I hand her her suitcase and she wheels it up to the front door, I unlock the door and glare at Sergio. "Sergio Ramos, did you teach my baby sister about sex?" I ask angrily. A look of guilt washes over his face. "How'd you find out?"

"Kira asked me how gay sex would work then I asked her how she knew about that and she said you taught her." I raise my voice. "Hammie, please don't raise your voice at Uncle Sergio. It's not nice and I don't like it." Kira whispers from behind me, her eyes were tearing up and she was fiddling with her shoulder length black hair. "I'm sorry Princess." I crouch down to her level and hug her.

"Welcome back to Madrid Kira!" Luka exclaims. "Thank you uncle Luka." She smiles shyly. "Where's Cristiano?" I ask, he pops up from behind a bookcase. "Hi love." He grins at me. "Kira, this is my boyfriend Cristiano." I introduce the two. "Nice to meet you, but seriously James, how do you two have sex?" She asks with a stern look on her face.

"Ramos, look what you have done to my little sister." I whine. "It doesn't matter James, she'd of found out in a few years anyway." Cristiano puts his hand on my shoulder and I relax a little. "True point." I peck him on the lips. "Ewww." 

We both look at Kira. "I'm too young to see people kissing!" She exclaims. "But not to young to know about sex?" Cristiano smirks at her. He starts to tickle her and soon enough she's squealing and laughing. I smile it's nice to see my boyfriend and sister getting along.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in here, I apologise about how bad I am at writing sex scenes, I'm still a child (15) alrighty?

"She's adorable." Cristiano says, Kira had fallen asleep on him. "Not as adorable as you though." I kiss my boyfriends nose. "Hey! Meanie!" We look down and see Kira pouting at me. "Sorry little one." I ruffle her hair. "I'm not little. I'm a big girl." She folds her arms over. Cris hugs her. "You're more adorable then me." He tells her.

"Yay! I'm cuter than Cristiano!" Kira giggles. I look down at her, she most certainly is cute; blue eyes, long black hair and naturally tinted pink cheeks. "Yeah, you won this round." I pull the both of them into a hug, kissing Cris's cheek. "I love you two." I whisper. "I love you too James." Cristiano replies. "I wuv you Hammie!" My sister exclaims. "One day you'll have to meet my parents." I say to my boyfriend. "You mean  _our_ parents." Kira grumbles she was slowly falling back asleep on Cristiano's knee.

"We should take you up to bed baby girl." I scoop my my sister off of Cris's lap and carry her upstairs to the spare room with her bags in, she had already fallen asleep in my arms. I called Cris to help me pull back her duvet, I proceed to place her down on the bed and Cristiano tucks her duvet over her, I kiss her forehead. 

"Night Princess." We exit the room and I quietly shut her door. I follow Cris through to our room and watch as he rips off his top. "Are you up to doing it tonight?" He winks. "Yeah." I grin. Cris walks over to me and gently pulls my top off of me and pushes me down onto our bed. Soon enough, we're both naked and I'm hand cuffed to the bed. Cris gets the lube and then enters his dick into me, kissing my abs. 

I groan slightly to loudly and our door opens. "Why are you two naked and why is James handcuffed?" We spot Kira in the doorway. "Shit!" Cristiano throws a blanket over me and pulls his jeans on. "Hang on James." 

I can hear him speaking into the phone and then the front door opens. "Thanks Captain." He says, shutting the door behind him and walking back upstairs. "Right, where were we?" Cristiano smirks, pulling the blanket off of my naked body.

 

_**Sergio Ramos Point Of View** _

"So I just saw them have sex?" Kira questions as I strap her into my sons car seat. "Yes, yes you did." I answer, Cristiano asked me to pick her up because they were having sex and she'd woken up. "How come you woke up?" I fiddle with my own seatbelt. "James kept screaming and it woke me up, I thought Cwistiano was hurting him." She sighs, looking out of her window as I started my car up.

"Where wre you?" Pilar asks once I'd got back with the sleeping child in my arms. "Cristiano asked me to pick James' sister up because she walked in on them having sex." I explain. "Oh jeez."  She bites her lip, trying not to laugh because she didn't want to wake the kid up. 

"Where shall I put her?" I ask. "Our kids are at my mums so put her in one of their beds." We walk upstairs, I tuck a piece of Kira's hair behind her ear as I lower her into Sergio Jr's bed. "Night Pilar." I peck my wife's cheek.

 

 

_**James's POV** _

I woke up, still naked and handcuffed to the bed, Cris was laying on top of me. "Hey Cris!" I say loudly. "Yeah?" He opens his eyes. "Where did you send my sister last night?" I ask curiously. "Sergio's." Cristiano answers. "Okay." I smile. "We should probably get ready for training, Sergio said he'd take her there for us." Cris slides a finger down my torso. I squirm a little and then Cris take the handcuffs off of me. "I can't believe we fell asleep like this." I laugh as the two of us pull some clothes on.

"Oh well." Cristiano ruffles my hair and slides on his trainers, we run down to his car, eating toast along the way and set off towards our training grounds.

"JAMES!" Kira screams, running towards me. I pick her up and hug her. "Morning Kira." I giggle. "So, how was the sex last night?" Marcelo smirks. "Ramos, did you tell them?" I ask. He shakes his head, my eyes widen in realisation, it was Kira. "Was it you?" My boyfriend asks. She buries her head down in embarrassment. "Sowwy." A tear falls down her cheek. "Hey, don't be sorry. It's fine, you're only little." Cris rubs her back.

Kira wriggles out of my grasp and runs towards the girls toilets.  _Oh shit._ "I shouldn't of said anything, I'm sorry." Marcelo apologises. "It's fine man." I say. "Sir, may I go to the uh girls toilets?" I ask Zidane. "Why?" He raises an eyebrow. "My little sister ran off to there because she's upset." I expain. "Alright then." I thank him and dart off towards the toilets, I open the door and see Kira on the floor of one of the stalls, crying. She hadn't locked the toilet door so I open it and sit on the toilet, placing her on my knee.

"I'm sorry James. I didn't mean to make you angry and hate me." It felt like a knife had stabbed me when she said that. "Kira no. I'm not angry nor do I hate you, I just wasn't expecting you to tell everyone, that's all." I hold her closer to me and kiss her forehead. "Are you sure you don't hate me?" She looks up. "I'm sure. Now, do you want to go and play some football with us?" I tickle her, she giggles her head, nodding.

"Come on then." Kira hops off of my knee and races me back to the field. "Is she okay?" Cris jogs over to us with Marcelo and Sergio. "Yep, she's fine." We watch her go over to Keylor and ask about being a goalkeeper. "Why don't you try it out?" Keylor hands her his gloves. "Thank you!" Kira slides them on and he gently kicks a ball at her, which she catches. 

"Well done! You're great at this." Him and Kira take it in turns being in goal and kicking a ball at each other. "How long is your sister here for?" Zidane asks. "Only for another week then she's going back to Colombia." I say. "That's a shame, she'd be an amazing goalkeeper for the kids team." He says.

 

_TIME SKIP - 1 week later_

"Bye bye Hammie! Bye Cristiano!" Kira waves as she boards the plane back to Colombia. "See you later little one." I wave back to her. Kira disappears behind the plane door. "I already miss her." I sigh. "I know you do James, she'll be back in the summer though." Cristiano wraps his arms around my waist. "I know, but that's like two months away." 

 


End file.
